Side Project: Ren babysits
by TiredOfThinkingUpNames
Summary: Aichi's mom and Emi have left him home alone, or rather with Kai. However, Kai takes his leave and Aichi is now under Ren Suzugamori's care. Sucks to be Aichi. Warning: boy/boy shounen-ai RenXAichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vanguard etc Characters etc. Just the story**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kai hurriedly shut the alarm clock off. It was only 12 in the morning but the light of the moon shone brightly through the transparent curtains. Without waking up the sleeping bluenette next to him, Kai quietly slipped out from under the covers. Taking the set of clothes he had prepared earlier before going to bed, Kai quickly slipped it on. The rustle of clothing caused Aichi to stir slightly, making the covers drop from his shoulders. Kai stayed stone-still until he heard Aichi's soft breaths again, indicating that Aichi was sound asleep. Silently, Kai crept to Aichi's side and pulled the fallen covers over Aichi's shoulders. With nothing more, Kai grabbed his Vanguard deck from the bedside table and headed out to the moonlit streets.

The streets were eerily calm. No wind blew the discarded newspapers and candy wrappers. No rustling of tree leaves. Not one sound. Not even a single chirp of a forlorn cricket. The scene was like a painting; where nothing moves and time doesn't past. There was just Kai treading down the frozen concrete.

Kai kept walking until he neared his destination, the FF building. The Foo Fighter's edifice towered over its surrounding buildings. With the exception of the ground-level floor, the windows reflected the surrounding images. To be able to look out without anyone looking in was the main reason behind the use of mirror glass. A certain red-haired young man smiled in anticipation when he saw Kai enter his building.

Despite the fact that it was midnight, security was not lax. Armed guards stood almost around every corner and in every corridor. Kai ignored them and they left him alone as were the orders given from the higher-up. Kai continued to walk down the glass aisles and up the stairs. He didn't fancy the feeling of having someone watch him on the security cams located in the elevators so he opted out from taking elevators. But besides his reason of being stalked, it was mostly to annoy the redhead waiting for him at atop the tower. Slow and steadily, Kai made his way up staircase after staircase. Finally having reached the highest floor, Kai let himself in through the double doors.

"Kai!" The redhead lunged himself at Kai and seized Kai in a tight hug, "What took you so long? I've been waiting for you all night!" Kai merely shrugged off the redhead's tight embrace and stalked towards his own room. Ren scurried after. Pulling off several shirts and pants from the coat hangers, Kai quickly placed them into a backpack. "Kai! Where are you going? Don't you want to spend time with me?" Ren crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm leaving to America," Kai responded shortly when he finished packing his clothes for travel.

"Why? Now I'll have no one to have fun with this summer" Ren whined as he slumped dejectedly onto a cushion. "Tetsu is boring and Asaka-chan is always throwing herself at my feet. There's no fun in those two."

"I'm going" Kai stated, ignoring all Ren had said, walking out with the backpack slung over his shoulders"

"Wait! I'll escort you to the airport at least," Ren called out behind him.

The night sky kept its quiet calm. The stars shyly peeked out behind the sparse hazy clouds. However, the quiet of the street was now broken by the low hum of a sleek black car silently gliding down the road. Kai sat in the back along with Ren. As usual, Kai sat with his arms crossed, his eyes shut as he was deep in thought. Ren's eye flitted back and forth between the silent brunette and the passing scenery of the gray building outside the tinted car windows. In the front seat sat a slightly annoyed Tetsu. His slumber was disturbed by Ren when said person barged into his room and ordered him to have a chauffeur ready right away to take Kai to the airport. So with great haste, he dressed himself and woke up their usual driver. Everyone promptly got into the car and now they're waiting to arrive at their destination. The chauffeur next to Tetsu let out small stifled yawns. The driver didn't want to give his employers any reason to be discontent with his service so without protest he did as he was told: drive to the airport at 3 in the morning.

Although it was still very early in the morning, the airport was somewhat bustling with people. Many were being dropped off with their luggage while others were being picked up after a long flight on their plane. The black car sidled to the drop off lane and came to a gradual halt. Kai got out of the car with his bag and walked towards the entrance. Ren quickly followed him.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" Ren pouted when Kai slowed to a stop.

"You were going to follow me anyways."

"I'm going to be so lonely without you" Ren whined softly.

Kai turned around and faced Ren. Reaching into his pocket, Kai pulled out his apartment keys. "I'll be back in a week or two. Just don't abuse him."

With nothing more said, Kai placed the keys into Ren's hands and left.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm writing this fanfiction because I can't seem to find any RenXAi. This first chapter doesn't have any RenXAi just yet, hopefully the next chapter when I write it. At the moment, I plan to have just cute cuddly actions. I'm unsure of what to rating . . **

**What is Aichi doing at Kai's house? It's probably not what you think happened. I had the back story but that didn't come out so well. [nothing happened, that's what]**

**Please keep in mind that I'm a reader not a writer**

**Any suggestions and constructive criticism would be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The young blue-haired boy slept soundly in the night. Soft blue cotton sheets enveloped him in a warm embrace. The moon had moved out of the window's line of sight, causing what little light to cast dark shadows in the room. Clutching the fluffy pillow tightly, Aichi hugged the pillow to his chest. Aichi, in his sleep, felt safe and comfortable.

*BUMP*

Startled, Aichi jolted awake by the loud noise. Dropping the pillow aside, Aichi immediately pulled the covers up to his chest and held it there with trembling fingers. Kai wasn't in bed. Aichi was afraid.

*CLATTER*

"Owie! Who put that table there?" a voice came from outside the bedroom door.

Aichi wanted to call out Kai's name but thought against it. Although he wasn't too sure of whose voice it belonged to, Aichi was sure Kai wouldn't say, 'Owie.' Feeling frightened by the fact that Kai was no where to be found and there's a stranger in the apartment, Aichi quickly hid in the bedroom's closet, leaving the closet door slightly ajar in order to see what's happening outside.

* * *

Earlier this evening, Kai had left for America leaving a poor defenseless blue-haired child in Ren's care. Despite the fact the Ren was rather sleepy; he wanted to pick up his new playmate as soon as possible. With Tetsu and their chauffeur waiting outside, Ren personally came to bring his new playmate home. With the key given to him by Kai at the airport, Ren made his way into the apartment.

The room was poorly lit by light from the waxing moon outside. Unable to see anything as he entered the dark apartment, Ren immediately walked straight into the dining table.

"Owie! Who put that table there?" Ren yelped. Ren stopped to rub his slightly bruised leg and let his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Noticing a faint glint of light from a side hallway, Ren made his way towards the light.

* * *

Aichi became quiet as a mouse. Everything grew still… until Aichi could hear the intruder making his way towards this bedroom. Aichi's heartbeat rose from suspense and fear. Putting his hand over his fluttering heart, Aichi willed his heart to be still, but no avail. His heart continued to beat rapidly. Faster and faster, his heart ran, reaching its peak when a dark silhouette loomed at the doorway.

* * *

Ren made his way towards the poorly lit room and stopped outside the doorway to survey the room. A shirt and a pair of shorts was loosely hanging on a chair. The blankets on the bed were clumsily sprawled on the mattress and a pillow had even fallen to the floor. A luggage bag and two backpacks lay against a large drawer. Besides the things mentioned, everything else seemed to be in order. The room emitted a lonely hollow atmosphere. However, Ren cared little about the room, he was more concerned of -who- was in the room. In fact, where was the cute bluenette anyways?

Ren continued to look around puzzled. It was at least 4 in the morning. His Aichi should still be asleep at this time… unless…Aichi knew he was coming and is playing Hide-and-Seek! Ren smiled at the thought and stalked out the room in search of Aichi.

* * *

Aichi let out a long sigh, glad that the intruder had left the room. Although he hadn't been sitting very long, the floor started to make his bottom ache. All the suspense must have worn him out. Aichi didn't want to get out of the closet just yet, in case the intruder was nearby but he just had to stand up to get rid of the numbness in his feet. As he was trying to quiet stamp out the feeling of standing on pins and needles the intruder suddenly came back in and flicked on the lights.

The yellow light blinded Aichi. Reflexively, Aichi moved his arm in front of his eyes, accidentally knocking into the door. The closet door moved a tiny bit. Aichi could hear the rapid footstep nearing him.

The door swung open. Aichi had been found.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry if it's really choppy x|**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaaaichi-Kuuuunnnn~" Ren sang out as he forcefully pulled Aichi by his wrists out of the closet. With the door wide open and the yellow light pouring onto Aichi's eyes, Aichi shut his eyes tightly, trying to pull back into the dark closet. Ren, however, despite his lanky appearance, was much stronger than Aichi continued to hold onto to Aichi's wrist. Fighting Aichi's resistance, Ren gave a quick tug causing Aichi to fall on him.

The force of Aichi falling on him knocked Ren to the floor. Ren was too late in letting go of Aichi's wrists causing them to land with a loud *Thud*.

"Owww…" Ren whimpered comically as he got up and rubbed his now-ever-so-slightly sore back. "Geez Aichi, you're so heavy," Ren chuckled.

Although Aichi felt that his fall had been broken by a nice firm chest, he still felt frightened by the strange presence. Quickly, Aichi scrambled off to the side and tried to run away. Giving quick experimental blinks to adjust his eyes to the intense light, Aichi made his way toward the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going Aichi-Kun?" Ren called as he got up on his legs and followed after the stumbling boy. Before Aichi could break into a sprint, Ren caught him.

"Let me go!" cried Aichi as he struggled to get away. With all the pent-up fear, Aichi was trembling fiercely by now.

Sensing Aichi's distress, Ren, with gentle care, wrapped his arms around Aichi's torso and pinned down both of Aichi's arms to his side. With Aichi's arms secured, Ren then covered the panic-stricken boy's eyes. Ren held Aichi in his still embrace.

Aichi was trapped. As the seconds continued to tick by, Aichi's hard breathing became more moderate. The adrenaline of fear slowly dissipated away, leaving Aichi exhausted. Aichi's legs started to give out, causing him to slip slowly down on the floor, out of his captor's clutches.

As Aichi started to collapse, Ren loosened his grip on the feeble boy. Gently, he guided Aichi to sit on his lap. Aichi's conscious fluttered in and out, trying to keep awake. His efforts were wasted, and his eyes closed from exhaustion. With Aichi secured on his lap, Ren caressed Aichi's silky blue until he, himself, slumped over the boy in his embrace. Ren fell asleep with Aichi's in his arms.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed since Ren had gone in to fetch the boy. Surely, it wouldn't take that long to wake the boy up and bring him outside. Why was Ren gone so long then?

Their chauffeur had already turned off the car engine since and was taking a quick snooze. Tetsu didn't blame the man. Waking up at 3 in the morning to transport someone to the airport and then having to pick up Ren's play toy too. It seemed like a very long night already.

Tetsu got out of the vehicle and made his way up to Kai's apartment. The door was conveniently left open with the key still inside the lock. The lights were on.

There, in the middle of the floor, Ren and Aichi (was it?) was sleeping. The bluenette tenderly placed in the redhead's serene embrace. Picking up the two sleeping 'lovers,' Tetsu carried them back to the car. Then, Tetsu returned to the apartment to turn out the lights and lock the door. Yes, he removed the apartment keys.

The drive back to the Foo Fighter's tower was a relevantly quiet one. It was about 5'o clock now and the sky began to brighten. The stars light had been dwarfed by the distant rays of the coming sun.

By the time they had arrived back the Double F Tower, both Tetsu and the driver was exhausted. The chauffeur saluted Tetsu as he made his way back to his apartment. It seemed he may want to call in sick to catch a few extra Z's today. Tetsu's job however was not done. Hoisting Ren over his shoulder's and carrying Aichi under his arms, Tetsu made his way to the top of the tower. Unlike Kai, Tetsu dismissed the stairs and took the elevators instead...

* * *

Today was going to be the day. Today she would confess to Ren her undying love for him.

{Sounds familiar doesn't it? A lovesick girl of course}

Standing in front of her full-body mirror, she dressed herself in a perfectly ironed white collar blouse. Over her new blouse, she wore her 30th dark blue blazer. It was her newest identical blazer she had in her closet. Next, she fitted into her stiff new skirt with 2 pink bows on the sides. {True, she had at least 25 of this same outfit, but then that's what all anime characters have.}

After she finally finished primping herself in front of her vanity mirror and styled her blue locks, Asaka Narumi headed to Ren's room.

It was 8 in the morning and already the entire building was bustling with activity. The top floor however, seemed to be quiet. Asaka knew that despite the fact that Ren-San slept late, he was usually awake at 7. "Maybe today is really going to be a different day," Asaka thought as she made her way through the double doors.

The first strange sight that met Asaka eyes was that Tetsu was sprawled on the common room couch. "Weird," Asaka murmured, "Tetsu isn't this higgledy-piggledy. Maybe today really is a different day after all." Asaka's heart lighted up at the thought that maybe today, today her feelings would finally get through to Ren-San. She giggled and squealed, unable to hide her excitement.

Striding to Ren's room and swinging open the door, her cheerful face immediately turned to a frown. Asaka's eyes had met with a horrifying sight:

Ren's arms were tightly wrapped around another. Worst, it was that Sendou kid.

* * *

**A/N **

**I feel that I'm running out of words to use and I keep using the same ones :/**

**On a side note, next chapter will probably be the main part where Ren actually -does- babysitting stuff. Anything prior has been more of a background information and it helps me practice writing... a bit.**

**Higgledy-piggledy is a word I found on microsoft word 2000 I believe. I don't use that word in my everyday speech.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sendou Aichi had been sleeping peacefully –had been- until he heard the bedroom door slammed shut.

WHAM!

*clatter clatter* the picture frames on the walls knocked against the walls.

Upset by the noise, Aichi jerked awake. Aichi placed a hand against his forehead. It seemed like he's getting a headache from all the loud noises lately. Massaging his temples, Aichi took awhile to pacify his aching head. Then Aichi rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt awfully drowsy although he was so sure he slept early last night.

Last night.

What happened last night?

Kai offered to let him sleep on the bed…

while Kai slept on the couch…

but Aichi was afraid of the dark…

so he asked Kai to stay with him awhile…

and then… Kai disappeared

the events of last night clicked in his mind.

There was an intruder in Kai's apartment. And the intruder was looking for him. He got caught… and then what happened?

* * *

Aichi was fully awake now. Taking a quick glance at the room, Aichi immediately knew that this wasn't Kai's apartment. Aichi didn't bother with the next thought; he just knew that he had to get out of here. Kicking back the heavy comforter, Aichi tried to scramble off the bed. Unfortunately, Aichi's movements jostled the person sleeping next to him.

Before Aichi could make his getaway, he felt someone firmly grab his wrist.

"Let me go! Let me go!" cried Aichi as he struggled to get away.

However it seemed that that was the wrong move to make. In response to his resistance, his adversary firmly held onto his wrist and with one strong tug, Aichi fell back onto the bed. Before Aichi could do anything else, his adversary pinned down Aichi with his body, trapping the bluenette under his weight.

Aichi, forced, looked directly into his captor's face. "R-Ren-san?" Aichi let out breathlessly. Red locks fell next to his face as Ren raised his head up, an arm on either side of Aichi for support.

"Do I look like someone else?" Ren replied as he shifted to Aichi's right side, nudging Aichi towards the middle of the bed, and began wrapping his arms around Aichi.

Pushing back from Ren's embrace, Aichi sat up. "W-where am I? Why am I here?" Aichi stammered, "Where's Kai?"

Ren smirked. "To answer your questions, love, you're here with me now. And you're here with me because you belong to me." Ren sat up, grabbed Aichi's wrists and pulled him closer. "Kai? Who cares about him?"

"You're mine." Ren leaned over and planted a quick chaste kiss on Aichi's lips.

...

...

...

Aichi froze in bewilderment. Ren had called him,'love.' Aichi couldn't grasp the meaning of Ren's words just now. What did Ren mean when he said that he belonged to Ren? Ren couldn't have meant what he just said…could he? And the kiss. Did Ren really just gave him a kiss just now? Surely his brain was playing tricks on him.

Aichi looked at Ren's face. He searched for answers.

Aichi did not like the answer he deduced.

* * *

Ren continued to gaze at his lover's face as Aichi continued to stare into his own, searching, searching for some kind of explanation it seems. Ren waited patiently for Aichi to comprehend the meaning of his words and actions just now.

Ren chuckled in his mind. Aichi's mind must be pure innocence to not understand his love. Ren maintain his steady penetrating eyes on Aichi as Aichi looked back into his own. Aichi shifted back. Ah… it seems that his beloved Aichi understood now.

"You kidnapped me."

Ren was taken back by Aichi'statement. He didn't expect that. In fact, he had suspected something more along the lines of, "I love you too Ren-San!"

Ren inwardly sighed. Of course, how could his Aichi understand his love so soon?

* * *

*****Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Once again, Aichi was startled by the sound. Averting his eyes from Ren, Aichi turned to look at the door, expecting someone to barge in. But no one came in.

*****Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Aichi turned back to Ren to see his response. Looking at Ren, Aichi quickly caught a dangerous glint in Ren's eyes before it disappeared.

Ren turned towards the door and called out, "In a minute." Ren cast a quick smile at Aichi. "We'll be right down."

"Aaaichi-Kunnn~," Ren said to him in a sing-song voice, "I didn't kidnap you. I only came to pick you up from Kai's place. Kai had to leave for America and he left you in my care."

Aichi could only stare in disbelief. Surely this was a joke. Why would Kai leave him and of all persons, in the hands of Ren? And what is with Ren's bipolar personality? One second he's frightening and the next second he's cutesy friendly? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

Although, honestly, it could've been worse. He could've -actually- been kidnapped by dangerous people. Possibly even he could've been taken to somewhere cold and dank, far away from his family, never to see them again. Inwardly, he was grateful that his kidnapper was just Ren Suzugamori.

"Aichi?" "Ren to Aichi, are you there?" Ren reached out and caressed Aichi's check. Surprised by the touch, Aichi jerked back.

"Oh, um, sorry," Aichi mumbled, turning his head away as he was flustered by Ren's intimate touch.

Ren smiled at Aichi as he got off the bed. "Well, come on, breakfast won't be served all day." Aichi started to follow after Ren.

Suddenly, Ren stopped walking towards the door. "Hmmm," Ren said, putting a finger to his lips, his face thoughtful.

"What is it?" Aichi asked. "Is something the matter?" Unable to see Ren's face since Aichi was standing behind him.

"You have to change. You're still wearing your pajamas."

Aichi looked down at his clothes. Of course he was still in his sleeping clothes; he never had time to change out. He couldn't even if he wanted to at the time. Aichi's face took on a slight pink hue from embarrassment. Aichi took another glance around. He didn't see his luggage anyway. Did Ren leave it outside or in another room?

As if Ren read Aichi's mind, "I think we accidentally left your stuff at Kai's apartment." Ren turned around to face Aichi. "Sorry about that, we'll have to get it later."

"Then what'll I wear?"

"I think Asaka-chan's clothing will fit you."

"Wait, What?,"Aichi looked up at Ren's face to see if Ren was being serious.

Ren was serious.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I've decided to change the writing style a bit because even I can only read so much details.**

**In the previous chapters, I've avoided adding what the characters thought mainly to avoid OOCness but I guess it makes it a rather boring read. I also tried to cut down the extra wordiness but I guess it's still there. **

**The story is taking longer than I expected. Curse my wordiness D:**

**Thank you DemonicBloodyAngel for your review, it means a lot to me 3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

This is RC [who did not write this story] uploading this [old file found in writer KC's computer] Fic slightly on Hiatus according to KC

College.

* * *

Aichi looked deep into Ren's eyes. Hoping. Praying that Ren wasn't serious. Yet, Ren only looked down on Aichi with his innocent-like smile. The longer Aichi stared at Ren the more sinister Ren's smile seemed. Aichi became frightened. Ren's earlier friendly personality had dissolved into his more sadistic self.

"Come Aichi, let's go get you changed." Ren started to move towards Aichi. "Like I said earlier, you can't stay in those clothes all day." Ren extended his hand out to grab Aichi's so that he could lead Aichi to Asaka's room.

Aichi slapped Ren's hand away. "Nn-no," Aichi trembled. Frightened by Ren's more malicious personality and disgusted at the thought of having to wear girl clothing, Aichi backed away from Ren. Aichi tried to make his escape to the doorway past Ren. But Aichi was not fast enough; Ren caught him by the arm and hoisted Aichi up over his shoulder.

Tired of Aichi's futile resistance, Ren started heading to Asaka's room which was across the hallway. Aichi began pounding on Ren's back with his fists. It was of no avail. Ren didn't even flinch. In fact, it had no affect on Ren at all. Ren just continued walking and even hummed the **Wedding March tune.**

**Hm Hmm Hmm Hmmm**Here comes the Bride****

"Stop it, Ren-San!"

**Hm Hmm Hm Hmmm**Dressed all in light****

"Ren-San!"

**Hm Hmm Hm Hmmm Hmm Hmm Hmmm Hmmm Hm Hmmm **Radiant and lovely she shines in his sight****

"Let me go!" Aichi shouted as he continued to hit Ren. Aichi started kicking his legs causing Ren to stop walking. "Put me down Ren-San!" Aichi tried one more time. Ren set Aichi on his feet again, but before Aichi could take a step, Ren picked up Aichi and carried him bridal style.

"NO!" Aichi squirmed in Ren's arms. "This is worse!" Aichi let out a string of 'No's' and 'Please stop it', but Ren only chuckled and kept walking towards Asaka's room.

Tetsu, who was sleeping on the couch, woke up from all the commotion. When he saw that it was only Ren and his new playmate, Tetsu dismissed it and went back to sleep. As Ren walked down the hallways with Aichi in his arms, several people turned to look at them wondering who the bluenette was. Why was the bluenette shouting when she was so lucky to have Ren hold her?

{Unfortunately for Aichi, no one seems to know he was a guy besides Tetsu, Asaka, and Ren.}

Aichi continued to plead with Ren to let him go. Ren stopped in front of Asaka's door. Aichi stopped and looked at Ren to see what Ren was going to do next. Hopefully Ren would set him down so Ren could knock on the door to let Asaka-san know they were there. Maybe Aichi still had time to make a run for the exit.

No such thing happened. Instead, Ren bent down to kiss Aichi. But that kiss didn't turn out how Ren wanted either. Aichi, sensing that Ren was going to kiss him, quickly turned his face away, causing Ren to kiss him on the cheek instead.

Regardless Aichi was flustered and was effectively quieted down. Although Ren was disappointed that he missed his chance to steal another kiss from Aichi, Ren was pleased to see the effect on Aichi. Aichi is becoming more flustered by his advances. Aichi will be his Ren vowed.

Setting Aichi down, Ren took hold of Aichi's hand and together, they entered into Asaka Narumi's room.

* * *

"Has your parents ever taught you that you need to knock before you enter in someone else's room?"

Asaka Narumi was in a terrible mood. This morning, she had caught the love of her life, Ren-Sama, together with that annoying blue-haired brat. The cafeteria served an awful breakfast this morning. And to top it off, several of the lower tier members had the audacity to try to flirt with her this morning. Such misguided individuals they were.

For the time being, she was lying stomach-down on her bed reading a book. Her legs were in the air idly moving back and forth. Now, some obtuse people barge into her private room? This was too much.

She lifted her head and shouted, "Get the he-"

"REN-SAMA!" Her offended state vanished. Ren's arrival erased all her earlier troubles away.

"Ren-sama! What can I do for you?" Asaka said as she scrambled off the bed towards Ren. Her eyes sparkled in delight because Ren was personally visiting her! Asaka didn't even notice the bluenette standing next to Ren.

* * *

"This is going to be easy," Ren thought. "Asaka-chan is just too easy to manipulate."

"Asaka-chaan~" Ren said, "Could you lend Aichi-kun an outfit to wear today?" Ren looked deep into Asaka's eyes.

Asaka was caught by Ren's charming eyes. "O-of cc-course!" Asaka stammered. Her face flushed red. It was finally then that Asaka noticed the bluenette standing next to Ren. But he didn't matter because Ren had asked her a favor. How could she deny him, Ren, any favor?

Asaka led Ren and Aichi to her closet. And she pulled open the closet twin doors, displaying her outfits.

In the closet was +20 of her signature outfits. More than 20 white blouses. Her many crisp dark blue blazers and pink ribbon plated skirts. A shelf with identical belts lined neatly side by side. The floor was lined with her countless over the knee-high boots with identical individual socks tucked into each boot. All in that one closet.

"Which outfit do you want to wear Aichi-Kun?" Ren turned to Aichi at his side.

Aichi stared at Ren as if he was joking. All the outfits are the same! He didn't even want to wear Asaka's clothing in the first place. "Ren-san, I'm not going to wear Asaka-san's clothing." Aichi replied flatly.

Ren ignored Aichi's response. "If you're not going to pick, I'll pick for you." Ren pulled out a random white blouse, navy blue blazer, skirt, and two boots and tossed them to Aichi. "Put these on, we're going to head down to the cafeteria. I'll be right back after I settle some things with Tetsu.

"Oh Asaka-chan" Ren said, turning to face Asaka. "Could you straighten Aichi-kun's hair down? I think Aichi-kun's hair will look better that way." Ren smiled irresistibly at Asaka.

"Anything for you Ren-Sama," Asaka murmured, as if she was in a trance.

Ren left the room.

Asaka was in her bad mood again.


End file.
